La Petite Marionnette
by ErzaKH
Summary: Xion se réveille sur les Îles du Destin, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont elle se souvient est son nom. Il y a cependant cette fille qui lui ressemble tant ... Qui est-elle au juste ?
1. 1 Réveil

**Titre :** _La Petite Marionnette_

 **Contexte :** _Se passe pendant Dream Drop Distance durant la première partie de l'histoire puis pendant Kingdom Hearts III._

 **Résumé :** _Xion se réveille sur les Îles du Destin, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont elle se souvient est son nom. Il y a cependant cette fille qui lui ressemble tant ... Qui est-elle au juste ?_

 **Plus :** _Cette fanfiction peut-être considérée comme un prologue à "Vivre dans le passé". J'y explique, entre autre, le retour de Xion et bien d'autres choses ..._

 **Note de l'auteure :** _Ha, ha. Oui, encore une nouvelle fanfiction. Mais j'y peux rien si mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées ! T.T Les chapitres de cette fictions seront courts, tout simplement pour plus vous faire languir de la suite, mais également parce que l'histoire n'est pas si longue que cela. Je n'ai pas encore une idée véritable de chronologie, mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes dans ma tête. Enfin voilà quoi ! (: En ce qui concerne le rythme d'écriture, il se peut qu'il soit très régulier étant donné que les chapitres sont très courts. Je ne posterai pas plus d'un chapitre par jour en revanche._

* * *

 **1.- Réveil :**

Xion ouvrit les yeux. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'elle se trouvait au bord de l'eau. Le soleil cognait plutôt fort et l'aveuglait. La jeune fille se cacha les yeux avec son bras. Le doux chant des vagues lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elles s'écrasaient contre la plage. Allongée, la noiraude pourrait facilement se laisser endormir. Mais ne venait-elle pas de se réveiller ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dormi.

Des cris au loin la ramenèrent à la douce réalité de son existence. Elle _vivait_. Xion n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs. Envolés. Peut-être était-ce une naissance ? Dans son cas à elle, c'était plutôt une renaissance.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le sable. Deux garçons d'environ son âge passèrent à toute vitesse derrière elle. Le plus petit, un blond avec des cheveux mi-longs et la peau légèrement bronzée, tenait sous son bras un ballon. Il interpella son ami :

« Wakka ! Attrape ! »

Ce dernier, un grand roux à l'étrange coiffure en pique, se retourna vivement et stoppa la course de la balle avec beaucoup de facilité.

« Hé ! Tidus, on joue dans l'eau cette fois ?

\- Carrément ! »

Xion suivait leurs mouvements du regard. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune fille se tenait désormais derrière elle.

« Encore en train de jouer à votre jeu stupide ?! » Se plaignit-elle.

La noiraude se retourna pour mieux la détailler. La jeune fille ne semblait pas très grande. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux bouclaient étrangement sur ses épaules. Elle revêtait un uniforme blanc et bleu : un chemisier ainsi qu'une jupe à carreau. Ses mignonnes petites bottines s'étouffaient dans le sable. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Xion la contemplait, sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Que pouvait-elle lui dire, en réalité ? _« Bonjour ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Parce que moi-même je sais pas qui je suis ! »_ Ca ne collait pas. Ses souvenirs, sa présence ici, sur cette île.

« D'où tu viens ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille en uniforme.

\- Qui ? Moi ? »

Xion se sentit un petit peu bête d'avoir posé la question. Bien évidemment qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Qui d'autre sinon ?

« Oui, toi.

\- Hum, je … ne sais plus. »

La noiraude avait quelque peu hésité avant de répondre à la question. En même temps, que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Elle aurait pu se taire, tout simplement.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le sable juste à côté de Xion. Elle lui sourit. Xion comprit qu'elle prenait pitié d'elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, être prise en pitié. Mais elle comprenait sa réaction, cependant.

« Tu as perdu la mémoire ? » Comprit l'inconnue.

La noiraude hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Je me souviens uniquement de mon nom. Ajouta Xion.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, c'est Selphie ! »

Selphie lui sourit amicalement. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

« Je m'appelle Xion. » Se présenta à son tour l'amnésique.

Xion ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Selphie. Cette dernière fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« En fait, tu me fais bien penser à quelqu'un … »

La noiraude leva haut les sourcils. Allait-elle enfin trouver un indice sur son identité ?

« Tu devrais vraiment la rencontrer ! Continua la jeune fille en uniforme. Viens ! »

Selphie se leva brutalement, mue par un soudain entrain. Elle prit Xion par le bras et la força à se lever sans même lui demander son avis. En se remettant sur ses jambes, la noiraude vacilla. Si Selphie ne l'avait pas tenu par le bras, sans doute se serait-elle écrasée contre le sable.

« Les garçons ! Hurla Selphie en portant son regard vers l'océan. Je retourne sur l'île principale ! »

Une tête blonde sortit de l'étendue d'eau azurée.

« Quoi, déjà ?!

\- Oui, j'ai des devoirs à faire ! » Mentit la jeune fille.

Lui expliquer la vraie raison de son départ ne ferait que les retarder. D'autant plus que Tidus était du genre à apprécier les détails.

Wakka sortit à son tour la tête de l'eau. Il envoya sans ménagement le ballon dans la tête de Tidus.

« Aïe ! Ca fait mal !

\- Tu vas la revoir ta copine, t'en fais pas pour ça !

\- C'est pas ma copine ! »

Selphie ne prêta pas attention aux dernières répliques de ses meilleurs amis. Elle prit Xion par le bras et la conduisit vers les petites barques de bois. Xion la suivait sans rien dire. Elle vérité, elle était impatiente de rencontrer cette personne qui lui ressemblait tant. Même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage.


	2. 2 Kairi

**Titre :** _La Petite Marionnette_

 **Contexte :** _Se passe pendant Dream Drop Distance durant la première partie de l'histoire puis pendant Kingdom Hearts III._

 **Résumé :** _Xion se réveille sur les Îles du Destin, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont elle se souvient est son nom. Il y a cependant cette fille qui lui ressemble tant ... Qui est-elle au juste ?_

 **Résumé chapitré précédent :** _Xion s'est réveillée sur une plage et y a fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille prénommé Selphie. Cette dernière veut absolument lui présenter quelqu'un qui, selon elle, ressemble beaucoup à Xion._

 **Plus :** _Cette fanfiction peut-être considérée comme un prologue à "Vivre dans le passé". J'y explique, entre autre, le retour de Xion et bien d'autres choses ..._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai fait plus de 1000 mots pour ce chapitre ! :D Je serai toujours heureuse quand je dépasserai les 1000 mots dans cette fanfic XD Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois malade aujourd'hui, sinon vous auriez dû attendre ce soir 19H pour la suite ! ;)_

* * *

 **2.- Kairi**

Recroquevillée dans la petite barque de bois, Xion ne pipait mot. Elle se contentait de réfléchir. Le clapotis de l'eau contre la paroi de leur bateau de fortune l'apaisait. Son agréable. Reposant.

Selphie ramait en direction de l'île principale. Celle-ci se dessinait à chaque coup de rame supplémentaire. Xion en profita pour y détailler la composition de ce nouvel îlot. Elle voyait pour l'instant une plage de sable blanc accompagnée d'un petit ponton de bois et d'un lampadaire. Plus loin se dressaient des marches en pierres. Elles semblaient mener à la ville. Quelques maison pointaient également le bout de leur nez. La noiraude nota aussi que cet île comportait un immense volcan en son centre.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse. » Remarqua Selphie.

Xion baissa la tête. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« C'est juste que … »

La noiraude marqua un pose dans sa phrase pour reporter son attention sur l'eau azurée.

« … tout cela semble si nouveau pour moi. »

Xion prononça cette phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la jeune fille en uniforme, tu finiras par te familiariser avec notre île. »

Xion esquissa un sourire crispé. Ce qu'elle désirait avant tout c'était recouvrer ses souvenirs. La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur que cette personne qu'elle allait rencontrer l'aiderait dans la reconstruction de sa mémoire. D'abord, elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait exactement. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'angoissait, au fond.

Selphie accrocha une corde autour d'un des piliers de bois du ponton. La châtaine descendit de la barque la première. Elle tendit sa main à Xion pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Elle accepta en souriant légèrement.

« Bon. Maintenant il faut trouver Kairi. » Annonça Selphie.

Kairi ? Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à la noiraude. Un nom qui essayait de sortir de la cage que constituait l'amnésie. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une sensation. Pas sûre que cette piste la mènerait réellement quelque part. Elle n'en fit rien savoir à sa nouvelle amie.

L'attrapant par le bras, Selphie l'entraîna vers les marches de pierres. Direction la ville.

Devant les yeux de Xion défilaient de jolies petites maisons. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de les détailler.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent leur course à l'entrée d'un petit parc. Il n'était pas bien grand, et pas très sophistiqué non plus. Une petite fontaine en son centre, pas même alimentée, deux trois bancs qui se couraient après. Heureusement que les arbres encerclant le lieu lui donnait un semblant de convivialité.

Sur le banc le plus à l'écart se trouvaient deux jeunes gens. Un garçon et une fille. Le garçon, un type aux longs cheveux marrons, tenait la fille par la main et la lui caressait doucement. Celle-ci le fixait de ses yeux bleus océans d'une manière déconcertante. Elle avait de beaux cheveux auburn.

« Encore là celui-là ?! Mais il a pas encore compris que ça sert à rien ?! » S'écria Selphie.

Xion se contentait d'observer la scène sans rien dire, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de la jeune fille.

L'auburn se leva précipitamment, les poings serrés. Elle semblait lui hurler quelque chose au visage, mais les deux jeunes filles étaient trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Le garçon haussa les épaules, se leva à son tour, et partit sans même un regard pour la fille. Il s'avança en direction de Xion et Selphie. Une fois à leur hauteur, il adressa un sourire en coin à Selphie.

« Comment ça va ma jolie ?

\- Casse-toi Irvine.

\- Tu pourrais être plus aimable. »

Son regard se posa sur Xion. Cette dernière ravala sa salive. Quelque chose lui disait que ce garçon n'était pas fréquentable.

« Je ne pense pas avoir la chance de te connaître. Dit Irvine, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Intervint Selphie.

\- Un seul râteau ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu en veux encore ? » S'indigna la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

Le jeune homme rumina bruyamment, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau marron, puis partit la tête haute, l'air fier de lui.

Selphie se tourna vers son amie.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver avec ce type, Kairi …

\- Crois-moi, j'aurai aimé ne pas être avec lui non plus ! »

Xion leva les yeux vers la dite Kairi. Alors c'était elle ? Cette fameuse personne qui l'aiderait à recouvrer la mémoire ? Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elles se ressemblaient. Si, peut-être au niveau des yeux. Mais la noiraude ne comprenait pas en quoi cette jeune fille pouvait l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs.

« Enfin bon, reprit Kairi, tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui, je voulais te présenter Xion. Elle est amnésique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu … »

Kairi parcourut Xion de son regard bleu océan. Elle la détaillait.

« Tu as raison … Concéda la jeune fille. J'ai l'impression de me revoir il y deux ans !

\- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose ! »

La noiraude les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne parvenait pas à les suivre.

« Cela dit, reprit Kairi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider avec tes problèmes de mémoire …

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais l'héberger chez toi le temps que la mémoire lui revienne.

\- Je sais pas trop … Papa risque de ne pas être d'accord …

\- Il t'a bien accueillie lorsque tu es arrivée sur les îles !

\- J'avais cinq ans ! Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose ! »

Kairi regarda Xion. Cette dernière fixait ses pieds et semblait quelque peu gênée. Cette scène fit fondre le petit cœur pur de l'auburn. Selphie a raison : pas question de l'abandonner à son triste sort ! Son père étant le maire des Îles du Destin, il trouvera forcément une solution pour l'aider !

« On ne sait pas avant d'avoir essayé, pas vrai ? » Sourit Kairi.

Elle prit les mains de Xion entre les siennes. Tout à coup, la noiraude sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Un singulier mélange entre la joie et la tristesse. Puis une scène se matérialisa dans son esprit. Elle y voyait Kairi plus jeune, de deux ans tout au plus. Les mains sur les hanches et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« C'est mon Porte-Bonheur, t'as intérêt à me le rapporter ! »

La scène s'arrêta là. Xion reprit ses esprits.


	3. 3 Souvenir

**Titre :** _La Petite Marionnette_

 **Contexte :** _Se passe pendant Dream Drop Distance durant la première partie de l'histoire puis pendant Kingdom Hearts III._

 **Résumé :** _Xion se réveille sur les Îles du Destin, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont elle se souvient est son nom. Il y a cependant cette fille qui lui ressemble tant ... Qui est-elle au juste ?_

 **Résumé chapitré précédent :** _Selphie a présenté Xion à Kairi, et cette dernière lui propose gentiment de l'héberger en attendant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Lorsque Xion toucha la main de Kairi, un souvenir est resurgit. Mais celui-ci ne lui appartient pas._

 **Plus :** _Cette fanfiction peut-être considérée comme un prologue à "Vivre dans le passé". J'y explique, entre autre, le retour de Xion et bien d'autres choses..._

* * *

 **3.- Souvenir**

Convaincre le père de Kairi ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'idée d'avoir une bouche en plus à nourrir ne l'enchantait pas. Cependant, sa fille savait comment le persuader. Elle argument en disant que sa réputation de maire en prendrait un coup s'il ne faisait rien pour aider les gens dans le besoin et qu'il pourrait ainsi dire adieu à son poste lors des prochaines élections. Kairi toucha également du doigt que ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait dans leur famille. Maligne.

Durant toute la conversation, Xion sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gênée. La tête baissée, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Une véritable poupée. Un faible « merci » avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres au moment où le maire avait gentiment accepté de l'héberger.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! » déclara joyeusement Kairi.

L'auburn la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Comme lors du premier contact, ce qui ressemblait à un nouveau souvenir ressurgit.

 _Xion se tenait debout, dans une immense salle blanche. Elle portait son manteau noir, capuche sur la tête. Tout autour d'elle se trouvaient une multitude de sièges plus ou moins surélevés. Une voix grave_ _résonna dans la salle :_

 _« Accueillons aujourd'hui notre quatorzième_ _membre, Xion. »_

 _Un murmure dans l'assemblée. Le regard de la noiraude se dirigea vers un jeune homme assit sur un des sièges, un peu à sa droite. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. La jeune fille lui sourit._

Fin du souvenir.

Xion secoua furtivement la tête, chassant ces images de ses souvenirs qui revenaient par bribes.

Kairi lui lâcha enfin la main lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant une porte, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ce n'est pas bien grand, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir comme foyer… »

L'auburn ouvrit la porte, et Xion fit la connaissance de ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci comportait un lit aux draps soigneusement blancs dans un coin de la pièce, collé face à la fenêtre. Un petit bureau en bois décorait également la salle. La couleur saumon des murs donnait un petit côté convivial à la chambre.

« D'ordinaire, c'est la chambre d'ami, mais se sera la tienne désormais, informa Kairi. Tu trouveras dans l'armoire sur ta gauche de quoi changer de vêtement. Je doute que tu veuilles rester dans cette tenue légère toute ta vie ! »

Xion baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Elle ne les avaient même pas remarqués.

« Bon. Eh bien je te laisse te familiariser avec ta nouvelle chambre, dit l'auburn avec un franc sourire. N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème ; je serai dans la chambre juste à côté. »

La jeune fille détourna les talons, laissant sa nouvelle amie face à elle-même.

Xion ouvrit l'armoire pour se choisir une nouvelle tenue comme le lui avait conseillé Kairi. Elle choisit une simple robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Deux bouts de tissus blancs se rejoignaient sur l'avant de la robe pour former un petit nœud. La noiraude découvrit également une paire de bottines noires oubliées au fond de l'armoire. Elle les prit.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour y admirer le paysage. Devant elle se tenait une petite partie de la ville, mais elle pouvait également voir la mer, au loin.

Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité de l'océan. Xion se demanda si elle allait pouvoir récupérer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs un jour, et si elle allait enfin comprendre qui elle était.


	4. 4 Changement

**Titre :** _La Petite Marionnette_

 **Contexte :** _Se passe pendant Dream Drop Distance durant la première partie de l'histoire puis pendant Kingdom Hearts III._

 **Résumé :** _Xion se réveille sur les Îles du Destin, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont elle se souvient est son nom. Il y a cependant cette fille qui lui ressemble tant ... Qui est-elle au juste ?_

 **Résumé chapitré précédent :** _Xion a obtenu l'accord du père de Kairi pour être hébergée quelques temps chez celle-ci. Cependant, un nouveau souvenir a refait surface, encore plus troublant que le précédent. Une salle blanche, des hommes en noirs. Xion s'inquiète._

 **Plus :** _Cette fanfiction peut-être considérée comme un prologue à "Vivre dans le passé". J'y explique, entre autre, le retour de Xion et bien d'autres choses..._

* * *

 **4.- Changement**

Durant son séjour chez Kairi, Xion réapprit avec elle les bases élémentaires. La lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques, les sciences. Tout. La noiraude évoluait à une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui impressionnait beaucoup son amie. Elle devait certainement se souvenir de certaines choses. Celles-ci étaient sans doute endormies dans une partie de sa mémoire et attendaient qu'on les réveille.

La journée, Xion se retrouvait seule dans l'immense maison. L'auburn partait au lycée, et ses parents au travail. Pour s'occuper, la jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner les quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. Depuis l'étrange flash-back de la salle blanche, la noiraude ne pouvait pas dire que ses souvenirs se bousculaient. Plus aucun ne s'était présenté à elle.

Vivre en compagnie de parfaits inconnus lui sembla quelque peu bizarre au début. Bien sûr, Kairi s'était immédiatement montrée amicale et tout à fait adorable. Il en était de même pour sa mère. Le seul qui semblait avoir un petit peu de difficultés était son père. Au départ, celui-ci refusait d'adresser la parole à la noiraude. Xion songea même à partir, comprenant que sa présence ne semblait pas être la bienvenue. Puis Kairi, épaulée par sa mère, parvint à le faire changer d'avis sur la noiraude. Le maire fit des efforts. Depuis quelques temps, il acceptait même de laisser la jeune fille seule à la maison. Xion sentait qu'il commençait à l'apprécier comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

« Hé, Xion, tu m'écoutes ? »

La voix de Kairi ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle sortit de ses pensées.

« Hum, oui, tu disais ?

‑ J'ai parlé de toi au proviseur du lycée, et il est d'accord pour t'accueillir dans l'établissement ! Seulement, il y a un petit bémol…

‑ Lequel ? »

Le cœur de Xion commença à battre rapidement. Aller au lycée en compagnie de l'auburn la réjouissait plus que tout, mais elle craignait un peu la nature du « bémol » dont son amie a fait allusion.

« Tu es admise dans une classe au niveau inférieur au mien. Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir venir ? »

La noiraude se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Être séparée de l'auburn dans cette nouvelle épreuve qu'était le lycée ne l'enchantait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait incroyablement seule ici, et voir du monde lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle hésita.

« C'est d'accord. »

Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle semblait surprise par sa réponse.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est comme tu le sens. Tu commences maintenant.

‑ Quoi ? » s'étonna Xion.

L'auburn avait emmené avec elle un sac en plastique. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et en sortit des vêtements neufs. Il s'agissait d'un chemisier blanc accompagné d'une cravate bleue avec motifs à carreaux blancs, ainsi qu'une jupe identique. Kairi portait également cette tenue.

« L'uniforme de l'école, informa la jeune fille. J'espère que c'est la bonne taille… »

L'auburn tendit les vêtements à Xion.

« Vas y, va l'enfiler ! »

La noiraude accepta l'uniforme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour troquer sa robe contre ses nouveaux vêtements. Lorsqu'elle enfila la jupe, la jeune fille la trouvait un peu courte à son goût. Elle essaya de la descendre le plus possible. Mais même comme cela, elle la trouvait toujours aussi courte.

Xion retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait Kairi. Le rose aux joues, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ainsi habillée.

« Tu es parfaite ! » déclara Kairi avec un large sourire.

Xion rougit de plus belle.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps d'y aller ! Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à ton premier cours ? »

L'auburn lui attrapa joyeusement le poignet, toute contente de l'amener à l'école pour la première fois. On aurait dit que c'était elle qui allait débuter son tout premier jour au lycée !

La jeune fille se stoppa brutalement devant la porte de sa chambre.

« J'ai failli oublier… »

Kairi lâcha son emprise sur son amie et s'engouffra dans son espace personnel. Elle revint avec un petit sac en toile qu'elle tendit à la noiraude.

« J'ai même préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler : stylos, crayons, feuilles… Tu peux regarder ; tout y est ! »

Xion accepta volontiers le nouveau présent. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y jeter un œil ; Kairi l'emportait de nouveau à sa suite.

En passant devant le salon, l'auburn ne prit même pas le temps de saluer ses parents. Oh, si, elle lança tout de même à leur intention :

« On va en cours ; on est en retard ! Bisous, je vous aime ! »

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur course. Elles dévalèrent les rues de la ville, s'arrêtant net devant un immense bâtiment blanc. Celui-ci, au vu de la disposition des fenêtres, devait contenir trois étages. Plusieurs élèves se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, deux portes transparentes ouvertes en grand pour permettre un passage fluide des lycéens.

Xion remarqua les regards de quelques élèves intrigués sur elle. Certains chuchotaient en la dévisageant de haut en bas. D'autres la montraient du doigt avec dédain. La noiraude baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Finalement, peut-être que l'idée de venir ici était mauvaise.

Kairi, sans prévenir, plongea la main dans le sac de son amie, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle en retira une feuille de papier avec un tableau noir. Des lettres et des chiffres étaient inscrits sur celui-ci.

« Tu es en 126 en première heure, pour un cours de maths. Je vais t'accompagner. »

L'auburn entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment en compagnie de Xion. En chemin, elle lui expliqua la répartition des salles : le chiffre des centaines indiquait le numéro de l'étage, puis les unités les salles paires et impaires. La noiraude n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que lui disait son amie. Le regard des lycéens sur elle la perturbait.

Arrivées devant la salle, Kairi l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui demanda de l'attendre en bas des escaliers ce midi : elle viendrait la chercher pour rentrer. Puis elle s'en alla, souhaitant à son tour rejoindre sa salle respective.

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Les élèves entraient dans les salles tour à tour, saluant le professeur au passage.

Ravalant sa salive, Xion s'avança à son tour dans la pièce.


End file.
